


The Spider

by the_nintendo_dork



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It's not very good but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nintendo_dork/pseuds/the_nintendo_dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui has her first incounter with the tiny 8-legged creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and want to write. So this happened after I saw a few spiders in my room.

Kamui yawned as she opened the door to her room. Today's training was pretty exhausting, and she really wanted to curl up into her blankets and take a nap. 

Before she fell asleep, she wanted to finish the book she had been reading the past few days, so she walked over to her desk to grab it. She placed her hand on it and started to pull it off the desk, when movement near the book caught her eye. 

Confused, she lit another light to brighten her desk. She flinched.

On the desk was a small black creature, frozen stiff. What puzzled her about it was the number of legs it had. Humans have two, she knew horses had four... but this thing had eight.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she wanted to yell for help, but why? It was such a tiny thing; there was no way it could do anything to her.

She knelt down so that she was at eye level with it, putting the book on the floor. "Umm... hi? Who are you?" She asked nervously. The creature didn't respond, or even move.

"Is... my desk comfortable?" She wondered. It's not like she could test out that theory with the creature on it. 

Maybe... it wanted to be polite to royalty? She moved a finger towards it. "I'm Kamui. It's nice to meet you."

The creature again said nothing, but when Kamui's finger got close, it darted away, making her jump back and gasp loudly. "Ahh!"

She stood up quickly and looked back at her desk. The creature was gone! "Wait, where'd you go? I'm sorry if I scared you!" She apologized profusely. "Come back!"

She looked on the desk and around it, but never found the creature again. 

Feeling too scared to nap, she left the room looking for someone to help.

"Gunter!" She shouted. "Help! There's something in my room!"

  


"It was on my desk." She explained, the great knight now with her. "I don't know where it went."

"What was on your desk, Lady Kamui?" Gunter asked, confused. If it was small enough to fit in her desk, surely there was nothing to worry about.

"It was this tiny little creature. It had two parts to its body and had eight super thin legs."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, Lady Kamui. It was only a spider." He said, chuckling.

"A... what?" She tilted her head. "What's a spider?"

Gunter shook his head and sighed. "Spiders are small creatures that make little webs to catch bugs in. Most of them are completely harmless to humans."

"Most?" Kamui gasped. "Not all?"

"Lady Kamui, I swear to you that any spider that gets into this fortress could do no harm to you. In fact, I'm sure it's far more scared of you than you are of it."

Kamui looked at her desk again. "But then... why did it look so scary?"

"Because it looked so different from you." Gunter answered simply. "You had no idea what it was, so naturally you were intimidated by it."

Kamui sighed. "Okay Gunter. I trust you. It's just a little spider. It won't hurt me." She crawled into her bed. "I think I'm ready to nap now."

The great knight bowed. "Have a nice rest, Lady Kamui."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
